Vendeur de Masques
Le ' Propriétaire de la Foire aux Masques''' (店主'' Tenshu'', Commerçant), ou Vendeur de Masques (しあわせのお面屋 Shiawase no Omen Ya, le Vendeur de Masques du Bonheur) a fait plusieurs apparitions tout au long de la série Zelda. C'est un personnage qui apparaît pour la première fois dans Ocarina of Time mais qui prend toute son importance dans Majora's Mask. Il refait une apparition dans Oracle of Ages. Il voyage à travers différents pays et cherche à rassembler une variété de masques. Il est plus connu pour être erratique et avoir des sautes d'humeur. Il est considéré comme l'un des personnages les plus énervants de la série, principalement à cause de son comportement anormal. Les origines du vendeur de masques ne sont pas connues, car il apparaît dans Hyrule ainsi que dans Termina. Il semble savoir comment se rendre de l'un à l'autre. Une des caractéristiques les plus inquiétantes du vendeur de masques, c'est qu'il a l'habitude de sourire à n'importe quel moment. Toutefois, si Link n'a pas assez d'argent pour le rembourser pour un masque vendu dans Ocarina of Time, ses yeux deviennent rouges, et rentre dans une rage folle avant d'éjecter Link hors du magasin. Il fronce les sourcils au cours de sa "rage", voir cinématique de Majora's Mask. Histoire Ocarina of Time Dans Ocarina of Time, c'est un simple vendeur de masque du château d'Hyrule. Il gère la foire aux Masques. Il ouvre sa boutique seulement après que Link donne la lettre de Zelda au garde à l'entrée de la montagne de la Mort. Il donne des masques à Link afin que celui-ci aille les vendre. Link doit trouver des acheteurs potentiels un peu partout dans Hyrule. Après avoir vendu les quatre masques, Link reçoit le masque de Vérité qui lui permet de comprendre ce que disent les pierres à potins. En outre, il peut emprunter tous les masques qu'il a déjà vendus et de nouveaux masques. [[Fichier:Vendeur_de_Masque_OoT3D.png|thumb|right|210px|Le vendeur de Masques dans Ocarina of Time 3D]] Le vendeur de masques est généralement de bonne humeur, encourageant Link à vendre des masques, mais si Link ne rend pas l'argent pour le masque vendu, l'expression du vendeur change d'un coup, il se tourne vers lui et devient un homme furieux et il vire brutalement le jeune héros de la boutique. Curieusement, son comportement redevient normal lorsque Link revient dans la boutique. Quand Link est adulte, le marché est détruit, le vendeur de masques est introuvable. Malgré cela, il peut être vu pendant la scène de fin en train de célébrer la chute de Ganondorf dans le ranch Lon Lon. Majora's Mask Le vendeur de masques joue un rôle plus important dans Majora's Mask. Avant les événements de Majora's Mask, il recherche des masques. Lors de son voyage, il traverse des bois quand soudain il est pris dans une embuscade du Skull Kid et de ses deux amis, Taya et Tael. Alors qu'il est inconscient, le diablotin fouine dans les nombreux masques que possède le vendeur, et finit par prendre un masque maudit connu sous le nom de masque de Majora. Quand Link arrive à Termina, il est agressé par le Skull Kid, qui lui vole son ocarina du Temps. Une série d'événements se produisent et Link est transformé en un Mojo par Skull Kid portant le masque de Majora. Link le poursuit accompagné de Taya, jusqu'à la Tour de l'Horloge. Le vendeur de masques semble sorti de nulle part et révèle à Link qu'il connaît un moyen de le ramener à son ancienne forme. Le vendeur demande à Link de récupérer son "masque précieux" que le Skull Kid lui a volé, ainsi que son ocarina, mais il doit le faire en trois jours, avant que Termina ne disparaisse. left|120px Finalement, quelques heures avant que la Lune ne tombe, Link et Taya sont confrontés à Skull Kid au sommet de la Tour de l'Horloge. Le jeune héros récupère son ocarina et joue le chant du Temps que la princesse Zelda lui a appris. Avec l'Ocarina du Temps en main, Link retrouve le vendeur de masques, qui tient sa promesse car lorsque Link lui présente son ocarina, il lui enseigne une mélodie le chant de l’Apaisement qui guérit l'esprit troublé de Link Mojo, qui prend la forme d'un masque. Après avoir tenu sa promesse, le vendeur de masques demande le Masque de Majora, il devient perturbé et secoue violemment Link de frustration. Il explique la vraie nature du masque. Il révèle que si le masque n'est pas enlevé à Skull Kid, "quelque chose d'horrible va arriver" : principalement, la destruction de Bourg-Clocher et de Termina. Il supplie Link de récupérer le masque pour lui, le plus rapidement possible. Link et Taya partent récupérer le Masque de Majora, le vendeur de masques attend patiemment à l'intérieur de la Tour de l'Horloge leur retour. Une fois que Link gagne son combat contre le mal du Masque de Majora, la lune disparaît dans les airs pour ne jamais être revue et la terre de Termina est sauvée. Le vendeur de masques obtient finalement son masque qui a apparemment perdu sa puissance et est maintenant un masque ordinaire. Il fait ses adieux, et apparemment quitte Link pour revenir à Hyrule. Le vendeur de masques heureux semble en savoir beaucoup sur Link et ses aventures précédentes, en précisant que la récupération du Masque de Majora ne devrait pas poser de difficultés à «quelqu'un comme lui». En outre, si Link porte un masque devant lui dans la Tour de l'Horloge et lui parle avec, il va dire quelque chose à propos de ce masque : de quelle émotion il est rempli, sa rareté, ou quelque chose de spécial à son sujet. Cette capacité montre l'expert qu'est le vendeur de masques. frame|Les sautes d'humeur du vendeur de masques Il est également connu pour son tempérament volatile, son thème musical loufoque (qui est en fait un remix du Chant de l'Apaisement) et sa capacité étrange de changer de position sans bouger. C'est peut-être pour renforcer son caractère étrange et son apparence surréaliste. Dans une scène, le vendeur de masques joue sur un orgue immense qui semble sorti de nulle part. Cet instrument est utilisé pour enseigner à Link le Chant de l'Apaisement, et la scène peut être considérée comme comique. Quand Link a appris le chant, l'orgue disparaît mystérieusement. Les Mystérieux Masques Dans Majora's Mask, le vendeur de masques porte un gros sac sur son dos ainsi qu'un certain nombre de masques. Ces mêmes masques apparaissent dans la foire au Masque dans Ocarina of Time 3D. Neuf masques au total peuvent être vus, comme indiqué ci-dessous dans la série d'images. Elles sont numérotées et décrites pour plus de clarté. 120px120px120px #'Masque d'humain' (expression choquée) - Similitudes avec la face du bouclier miroir . #'Masque de pierre' - Un masque similaire peut être vu sur le fauteuil du maire Dotour. #'Masque d'humain' (expression triste) - Considéré par certains comme une référence à Elvis Presley. #'Masque Rouge rayé noir' - Considéré par certains comme une référence à Dark Maul de Star Wars. #'Masque de Mario '- Certainement une référence au célèbre personnage de Nintendo. #'Masque grotesque' (pâle) #'Masque grotesque' (rouge) #'Masque rayé rouge,vert et noir' - Semblable à un masque porté par un Luchador. #'Masque rayé bleu et jaune' - Considéré par certains comme une référence à Falco Lombardi ou King Dedede. Oracle of Ages left|33px 33px|right Ce personnage reste toujours sans nom et il travaille à la Foire aux Masques, où il vend toujours des masques. Il se situe dans la plaine Nunn à côté de la cité Lynna. Il sera utile pour la quête de l'épée Noble. En effet, si on lui donne de la bonne viande, il confiera à Link le masque Chien. Anecdotes Pour voir l'interview complète, cliquez ICI. * Il a une étrange ressemblance avec Arpigon, l'armurier de Célesbourg dans Skyward Sword. De plus, les deux personnages sont vendeurs et ont le même sourire niais. Étant donné que Skyward Sword se situe avant Majora's Mask, on peut supposer qu'il s'agisse d'une de ses descendances. * Dans le manga Majora's Mask, ''après la victoire de Link sur Majora, le vendeur de masques récupère son bien. Notre héros, sous sa forme Oni-Link, lui lance "Disparais ! Démon !". L'image du vendeur de masques s'estompe alors. Ceci explique pourquoi il a des sautes d'humeur, pourquoi il se déplace de façon étrange ou pourquoi il résiste au pouvoir de Majora : le vendeur de masques serait un démon, de plus il savait que Link est le Héros du Temps. * La phrase ''"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you ?" ''dite par le vendeur de masques à Link, dans les versions américaine et anglaise du jeu ''Majora's Mask, a été traduite dans la version française par "Tu es (ou "tu as été") confronté à une terrible destinée, n'est-ce pas ?". Dans la phrase anglaise, "fate" signifie le destin, mais ce mot peut également être traduit par "sort" ou "mort". ''Cette phrase peut donc avoir trois significations qui ne s'annule pas entre elles. Soit, ''"Tu es (ou "tu as été") confronté à une terrible destinée, n'est-ce pas ?", "Tu es (ou "tu as été") confronté à un terrible sort, n'est-ce pas ?" et "Tu es (ou "tu as été") confronté à une terrible mort, n'est-ce pas ?".' '''Ces deux dernières traductions viennent accentuer les débats tournant autour de la théorie qui explique que Link serait dans un purgatoire. Théorie plus ou moins mise à terme par Eiji Aonuma, producteur de la série ''The Legend of Zelda, en affirmant que Link s'est simplement retrouvé dans un monde parallèle à Hyrule, malgré tout, certains fans continuent de débattre au sujet de cette théorie. thumb|150px * Lors d'une interview sur Miiverse avec le personnage fictif du Vendeur de Masques (voir image ci-contre), un de ses messages a retenu l'attention de grands nombres de personnes. Le personnage fait une réflexion, comme quoi, il serait peut-être dans un prochain Zelda. * Son thème musical est un réarrangement du chant de l'apaisement. * Le vendeur de masques à les mêmes traits que Hidemaro Fujibayashi, un membre de l'équipe de développement de la licence Zelda. Coïncidence ou fait exprès ? Galerie vendeur de masques OOA.png|Artwork d’''Oracle of Ages''. Vendeur de masques orgue.png|Le vendeur de masques à l'orgue dans Majora's Mask. Orgue vendeur masque.jpg|Une vue rapprochée de l'orgue du vendeur de masques. vendeur masque ooa.jpg|La Foire aux masques dans Oracle of Ages. link vendeur masque.jpg|Link et le vendeur de masque. Vendeur_de_Masque.png|Le vendeur de Masques dans Ocarina of Time. Artwork_Vendeur_de_Masque_MM3D.png|Artwork noir et blanc pour la version Majora's Mask 3D. Vendeur_de_Masque_MM3D_Pub.png|Publicité avec le vendeur de Masque pour la sortie de Majora's Mask 3D. the-legend-of-zelda-majora-s-mask-3d-40084-1423586844-high.jpg|Le Vendeur de Masques dans Majora's Mask 3D. Catégorie:Hyliens Catégorie:Commerce et Marchands Catégorie:Alliés